


Sea Slime

by Luxicorde



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Mind Break, Other, Slime, cause of aphrodisiac stuff, would love it either way though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxicorde/pseuds/Luxicorde
Summary: I promised to write some porn for a friend and here it is in all its unedited glory





	Sea Slime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunsenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/gifts).



Amelius’s laughter filled the air, light and rich as Shu helped him out of the water and back to the towel he’d laid out on the sand. The breeze rolling off of the sea made him shiver, but the sun shining down on his back as Shu laid him on the towel kept him nice and warm.

“Pudding, you need to eat some more. You’ll be carried away with the next wave with how skinny you are.”

“Mmm, I could say the same to you,” he stretched out on the blanket, getting himself comfortable before turning back to Shu. “Mr. ‘I only eat berries I find on shifts.’” Amelius flashed him a cheeky grin, making sure Shu knew he was only joking.

“Since you started cooking, I stopped doing that. No way I could waste your meals in favor of a few berries.” Amelius heard him uncork the bottle of lotion as he settled back down, relaxing into the towel as Shu started to work the muscles in his back. He couldn’t help shivering as Shu’s metal hand traced over his spine, still a bit cool compared to the warm sun. 

His hands slid a bit lower as he hummed, and Amelius could’ve sworn that Shu had brought along a little ‘surprise.’ It felt like he was hitting every single sweet spot on his way down his back, and there was something moving around in his shorts. Amelius let out a soft moan at the thought of Shu bringing along a special treat just for him, and he could feel himself pressing a bit uncomfortably against the towel beneath him. 

Shu continued to press at him, rubbing at those little spots that had him shaking. Had Shu always been this good with his hands? This was beyond what massages normally felt like, and Amelius let himself be lost in the feeling for a moment before Shu gently shook his shoulder.

“Pudding, are you feeling alright? You’re more sensitive than usual.”

Amelius looked back to see Shu looking down at him, clearly concerned and using his normal hand to check his forehead.

“O-oh, I’m feeling just f...fine...” He was cut off by his own moaning, feeling whatever Shu had put down his pants wrap around his cock and start to stroke. It was all he could do to manage a shaky breath as his toes curled from the sensation. 

“Hey? Pudding? I still need an answer.” Shu moved his hand from Amelius’s forehead to his cheek, and Amelius leaned into it before Shu shook his shoulder again.

“Pudding?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you take something before this?”  
Something in his voice got Amelius to snap out of his haze a little bit, the genuine concern getting him to wake up.

“Oh, no. The new toy you got is just working - mmm, wonders...” The haze was back as soon as the thing slid further back, still stroking at his cock but now tentatively poking at his ass.

“New toy? Amelius, what are you talking about?”

That got Amelius to sit up. He couldn’t help twitching as the thing readjusted, pushing just a little bit harder against his ass and sending sparks up and down his body. “That’s… that’s not you?”

“No...” 

Amelius took a few shuddering breaths as Shu hooked an arm around his back to keep him from falling back onto the towel. Logically, he knew he should be more than a little nervous that something was in his shorts and Shu hadn’t put it there to tease him, but he could hardly think through the haze. And now that the thing was finally starting to slip in…

“A-aahh~” As Shu pulled his shorts down to see what they were dealing with, the thing slid further in, leaving Amelius slack and panting as he leaned into Shu to adjust to the sudden stretch.

“Hey, shh, it’s okay, Pudding.” Shu reached down to see what had Amelius so hot and bothered, only to withdraw his hand when it sunk through some sort of jelly. He expected something more like the pictures Amelius hid under the bed, not something that was almost liquid. Whatever it was, it at least didn’t seem dangerous, and if Amelius’s cock was anything to go by he was enjoying himself.

“Are you really getting off on this?” Amelius looked up to him, the haze clearing a bit before coming right back as Shu wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. “You’re so needy, pudding,” he said, leaning down to nip at Amelius’s ear before continuing in a low whisper, “maybe I should keep this thing around, for when I need to blow your mind.” 

If he had been in his right mind, Amelius would’ve been mortified hearing the sounds he was making. But as he was, he had no shame in mewling against Shu’s chest as he started to stroke, having Amelius cumming in a few lazy drags of his hand. As good as it felt, the thing moving around in his ass would not let up, keeping him from resting.

“Maybe I really should keep it around. You’re still hard as a rock, pudding.” Shu moved his hand lower, leaving his cock at the mercy of the slime. Amelius was gasping for breath by the time Shu pressed his fingers against his hole, gently pushing in alongside the slime. “And you’re already nice and wet, too?” He cut off Amelius’s moan with a kiss, quickly turning it into something more and having Amelius begging for more when he pulled away and laid Amelius back on the towel, settling himself between Amelius’s legs. “Patience, pudding.”

Amelius wanted to scream to get him to stop teasing, to pull Shu’s head lower as he started to leave a trail of kisses down his neck and chest. But the most he could manage was lacing his fingers in Shu’s hair and giving a weak tug as Shu closed his mouth around a nipple. The soft moan Shu let out went straight to his cock, still stiff and bordering on painful as Shu teased him. He rolled the nub between his tongue and teeth a few times, leaving Amelius squirming underneath him. He let Amelius catch his breath as he pulled back, waiting a moment before pressing his fingers back inside and moving them against that spot he knew would drive Amelius crazy.

“Ah! S-Shu…!” It wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before. Shu teased him far worse than this before, but the slime moving around Shu’s fingers and pushing against him from the inside was amazing. He wanted more, he didn’t want it to ever stop-

“Shh, hey, don’t worry Pudding.”

It took Amelius a moment to process what had happened. It felt like someone was running electricity through his body, the current only stopping when Shu cupped his face with his free hand. Amelius blinked up at him, vision a bit blurry with tears. Everything felt so sensitive, too sensitive, and the slime was still pushing at him and wiggling in a way that was both amazing and unbearable.

Shu finally removed his fingers, seeing just how loose and sensitive Amelius was. Before doing anything else, he looked to Amelius’s face, watching as he struggled to keep from squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. He was asking a silent question, and when Amelius finally looked back to him and nodded, Shu pressed a kiss to his brow before removing his own trousers. Once they were out of the way, Amelius wanted to tease him for looking just as turned on as he felt. But he could hardly manage a gasp, much less a full thought as Shu gently raised his legs up, getting a good angle before slowly pressing in. Amelius hadn’t realized just how slick the slime was until then. He expected Shu to go slower, but in one easy thrust he was in to the hilt. Amelius didn’t even try to hold back his moans. Shu’s cock was bigger than average as it was, and with the added slime, he felt like he was being stretched to his limits.

And he loved it. 

At first, Shu kept a slow but steady pace, but Amelius’s begging quickly had him going faster, harder. It didn’t help that the slime was starting to affect him as well. Shu could feel his cock tingling as he thrust into Amelius, the slime wrapping around him like a cold hand while Amelius squeezed him like a hot vice. It didn’t take him long to start moaning Amelius’s name, to lean down and whisper in his ear how good he felt and how well he was doing. And it didn’t take long after that for Shu to cum with a shout, nearly collapsing onto Amelius as his orgasm crashed over him. Amelius wasn’t faring any better, calling out Shu’s name as he clamped around him. The both of them were panting, even after the intense pleasure had passed. 

Shu took a few shaky breaths before sitting back up and pulling out. Amelius choked on a small moan, twitching slightly as Shu backed up and watched as the slime slid out with him. He marvelled at how Amelius’s thighs seemed to be covered in slick, and watched as the slime lost whatever form it used to have as it came out. 

Shu did the best he could to wipe Amelius off. The towel was practically soaked in slime and cum, and he didn’t want to risk another slime deciding to have its way with Amelius. He pulled his own shorts back on before getting Amelius back into his, and kissed his cheek before gently lifting him up off of the towel to carry him. He grabbed onto one of the few clean spots remaining before carrying Amelius back to the little seaside house they were staying in, whispering to him how proud he was and how he did so well the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr, @luxicorde. But there's almost no porn there, just weird ficlets with pacing issues.


End file.
